


The Farm Boy and the Smuggler

by Fairleigh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Hades and Persephone AU, Han is Hades, Luke is Persephone, M/M, Retelling of Star Wars: A New Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/pseuds/Fairleigh
Summary: Luke was training to be a Jedi Knight. Then a rakish pilot came along and smuggled his heart away.





	The Farm Boy and the Smuggler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamprongsie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamprongsie/gifts).



A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away …

… there lived a young man named Luke Skywalker.

His was the most modest of beginnings. Although his mother had been a Queen of Naboo and his father had been a Knight of the Jedi Order, he was given as an infant to be raised by a humble moisture farmer and his wife on the remote desert planet of Tatooine. They taught Luke to value thrift and hard work and expected him to succeed them in running the farm someday.

It was a peaceful, if boring, life — but unfortunately, it was not to last forever.

One day, fierce, plastisteel-armored soldiers sent by the evil Galactic Empire were sent to Tatooine on a mission to intercept secret communiques between Rebellion leadership and the legendary Jedi Master, and former Old Republic General, Obi-Wan Kenobi. In the process, they burned Luke’s home to the ground and murdered the farmer and his wife who raised him.

Grief-stricken and bereft, Luke approached Master Kenobi and pleaded with him. “Train me. Be my teacher, so that I can become a Jedi like my father before me. I wish to protect others from the tyranny of the Empire, so that no one else should suffer as I have suffered.”

“The road to Jedi Knighthood is long and difficult and not to be undertaken lightly,” Master Kenobi warned him.

“I don’t care. I’m not afraid!” Luke insisted.

“Very well.”

Master Kenobi agreed to train the young man and suggested that Luke accompany him to his rendezvous with the Rebellion on the planet of Alderaan. He had received the Rebellion’s secret communique and planned to end his self-imposed isolation and fight once more.

First, though, they needed to get off Tatooine undetected. For this, they would need a smuggler.

~*~*~

In the seedy spaceport city of Mos Eisley, Luke and Master Kenobi found the smuggler they were looking for. His name was Han Solo, and he was a rogue. For the right price, he’d ask them no untoward questions and fly them anywhere in the galaxy they wished to go. They paid Solo his price, and Solo escorted them to his (heavily modded) cargo freighter, the _Millennium Falcon_.

The entrance to the _Falcon_ was guarded by the fierce Wookiee warrior Chewbacca, and Luke was concerned he might not let them pass. But Master Kenobi merely smiled and lifted his hand, and Chewbacca let them pass into the interior of the ship.

Although at first Luke had not been impressed by either Han or his ship, this gradually began to change during the course of their journey. Perhaps, Luke thought, a life of flying through space and seeing everything the galaxy had to offer wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe he’d do that instead of becoming a Jedi Knight.

“A Jedi Knight uses the Force. He does not pilot freighters for smugglers,” Master Kenobi told him. “You must not allow Solo to distract you from your training.”

“I understand, Ben,” Luke replied obediently. Yet he couldn’t help but notice Han’s charming, lopsided smile or how awfully handsome he looked in those too-tight trousers …

… and he knew Solo liked what he saw very much when he looked at Luke too. So, when Solo invited Luke into his sleeping berth with a raised eyebrow and a suggestive swivel of his hips, Luke couldn’t help but follow.

Luke lost his innocence pinned beneath Solo’s — no, _Han’s_ — warm, heaving, sweat-damp body that night, and it was, by Luke’s own reckoning, the best night of his young life thus far.

It hadn’t been bad for Han, either, to say the least. “When we dock at Alderaan, why not let the old man go and stay on with me?” Han suggested. He was trying to sound casual, but Luke wasn’t fooled. “Chewie and I could use another pilot, and … and … well, I like you, kid.”

Reluctantly, Luke refused Han’s offer. He was training to be a Jedi Knight! Master Kenobi had warned him not to let himself be distracted! He would not give into temptation! Or so he told himself.

“Hey, kid — wanna try piloting the Falcon? A short loop around that emission nebula over there? Just this once, before you go?” Han suggested.

“I, uh … ”

Luke gave into temptation. Being a pilot felt fantastic. Nearly as fantastic, in fact, as it had felt in Han’s ardent embrace.

~*~*~

“You’ll never become a Jedi Knight now,” Master Kenobi informed Luke, dismayed.

He refused complete Luke’s training, and when he departed the _Falcon_ in order to rejoin the Force, he did not take Luke with him.

“Nothing wrong with being a pilot,” Han pointed out.

“No, nothing wrong with being a pilot,” Luke agreed. There were, of course, additional fringe benefits. He knew that Han — in spite of his tough guy, devil may care demeanor — loved him dearly, and he felt the same for Han. Life as a smuggler couldn’t be _that_ bad if they were together. And besides, Luke told himself, they’d be undermining the Empire’s stranglehold on intergalactic trade. They’d be their own little Rebellion of two (or three, if you counted Chewie).

In the end, though, war between the Rebellion and the evil Empire found Luke anyway, and when the situation was most dire, Luke became the hero who saved the day and the souls of countless billions throughout the galaxy … and he did it both while flying a starfighter _and_ while using the Force.

Thus was a grand bargain struck by Fate and the Gods. For half of the year, Luke would train to be a Jedi Knight. For the other half of the year, Luke would fly with Han Solo in the _Millennium Falcon_ , and he would also lie with Han as his lover. His time with Han would begin immediately.

Luke could not have been more pleased. “Kiss me,” he said.

Which Han did. He did a whole lot more to Luke than just kiss him, actually.

“You really are something else, kid,” Han said later, after their passion had cooled somewhat. “You almost having me believing that you could take out the Emperor himself!”

Before any of that could happen, however, Luke would need to seek out a new Jedi Master to complete his training. His search would begin six months hence …

… but that is another tale to be told another day.


End file.
